Pour toi mon amour
by Abigaelle
Summary: Abby et Lukas...Que leur reserve le destin...j'en dirai pas plus!


Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Abby et Carter se sont separés.Mais elle éprouve des entiments pour quelqu'un d'autre...pour Lukas, elle l'a remarqué depuis qu'il est revenu du congo, depuis ce temps ils se sont un peu rapprochés.Abby confits tous ses malheurs a Lukas et Lukas fait de meme avec Abby, ce qui enerve beaucoup Carter qui est affreusement jaloux.Lui aussi est celibataire depis que Kem est repartie au ongo et que leur enfant est mort...  
  
Mercredi 22 decembre 2003 a 8h00 du soir( abby parle)  
  
Sa y est enfin ma garde est finie, il etait temps.Je regarde pare la fenetre.OOhh quel temps de chien, il pleut, il fait froid....je recupere mes affaires , quand susan arrive.  
  
Susan: tu as deja finie?  
  
Abby: eh oui, je rentre chez moi prendre un bon bain chaud, je penserait a toi quand je serait dedans ( je sourit)  
  
Susan: ooh arrete s'ilteplait il me reste encore 3 heures et il fait un froid de canard!!!bon allez a demain!!( elle repart)  
  
Je sort de la salle de repos et je voit Kukas qui se dirige vers moi  
  
Lukas:Abby attend moi stp, on rentre ensemble et si tu veut on peut allez dans un restaurant manger un peu  
  
Abby: biensur tant que c'est chauffé ( je sourit et il me sourit)Je conduit, j'ai enfin ma voiture  
  
Lukas: comme tu veut, je connais un restaurant a la sortir de la ville, c'est tres bon  
  
On arriva davant la voiture quand il depossa un leger baisser sur mes levres  
  
Lukas: je suis désolé, je n'ai pas put me retenir ( il avait l'air gené)  
  
Je lui rendit son baisser  
  
Abby: moi non plus  
  
Nous etions sur la route quand il me dit  
  
Lukas: tu sait j'ai beaucoup regrété que nous soyons séparés, j'ai été trop bete  
  
Abby: n'an parlons plus, c'est du pass  
  
Nous arrivions bientot a la sortie de la ville  
  
Abby: il pleut encore plus ici et le sol est gel  
  
Lukas: oui c'est tres dangereux.... ( ce n'est plus abby qui parle)  
  
Tout d'un coup un camion fonca droit sur eux, alors qu'ils entamaient le premiers virages qui etaient tres etroit.Abby n'eut pas le temps de freiner, le camion les projeta dans le ravaint qui faisait plus de 20 metres de haut.La voiture atterit sur d'enormes rochers...  
  
Mercredi 22 decembre 2003 a 10h00 du soir  
  
Kerry arriva derriere Carter, susan et chen se qui les fit sursot  
  
Kerry: une ambulance nous apportent trois blesées, dont deux graves...  
  
Susan: que c'est il passé?  
  
kerry:camion a percuté une voiture a la sortie de la ville et l'as envoyée dans un ravain qui fait plus de 20 metres de hauteurs...  
  
Sur le parking des ambulances  
  
Ambulancier: Dr. weaver... ( il sortit le brancard et il eurent tousun choc, Abby etait etait ettendue la inconciente, ensanglantée)  
  
Susan: oh mon dieu Abby, qui est l'autre blésé garve ( meme si elle savait la reponse)  
  
Ambulancier: le Dr. Kovac, et il est encore plus pire que le cas d'abby...  
  
Carter , Chen et Corday s'occuperent d'Abby.  
  
Sur le parking des ambulances  
  
Ambulanciers: il est en arret depuis a peu pres 30 min ( il regarda le Dr weaver et susan avec un air désolé)  
  
Il emmenerent Lukas au trauma avant de prononcé l'heure du deces  
  
Kerry: heures du deces 10h22  
  
Susan ne put retenir ses larmes, puis kerry et toute l'equipe fut tres vite au courant...Pendant ce temps la Abby avait eté monté au bloc pour une moragie interne et etait maintant dans une chambre, avec pleins de machines pour l'aidée a respirer.Le diagnostique etit certain , elle etait paralysée, mais il n'etait meme pas sur qu'elle se revillerai un jour...son etat etait vraiment critique.Carter resta a son chevet, et pensait avoir une chance de pouvoiir la reconquerir si elle se revillait un jour...meme si il etait triste pour Lukas....  
  
Mardi 09 janvier 2004 a 16h45  
  
Susan s'teait assoupie a coté d'Abby, quand tout d'un coup elle sentie un main la touchée.Carter était avec elle et il souriait, susan tourna la tete et vis qu'abby avait les yeux legerement ouverts  
  
Susan: oh mmon dieu abby ....comment te sens tu?  
  
Abby avait l'air inquiete Susan et carter pensaient savoir pourquoi  
  
Abby: ou est Lukas? (dit elle d'une voix extrement fragile)  
  
Susan: un camion vous a percuté est vous a envoyer dans un ravain qui fait plus de 20 metres de...( Abby pleurait deja, elle n'eut pas le courage de continuée.Abby savait pertinament que lorsqu'un medecin commencait comme sa....c'etait que quelque chose d'affreux etait arrivé)  
  
Abby: oh non...il est...pourquoi il n'avait rien fait c'ets moi qui conduisait...je ne sens plus mes jambes....je suis.....  
  
Susan: ...paralysée, abby je suis désolée pour tout mais tu es en vie  
  
(Quand elles sut qu'elle etait paralysée elle ne resentit rien pour sa, mais elle avait tellement mal pour Lukas, tellement mal de l'avoir perdu, elle se sentait affreusement coupable)  
  
Carter: il faut que tu te reposse, tu es encore enormement fragile....  
  
Abby ne leva meme pas la tete pour regardé Carter, elle ne les ecoutaient meme plus, elle pensait...elle pensait a Lukas et a tout se qu'il avaient vecu ensemble.Quand elle retourna la tete Susan et Carter etait deja partis.  
  
Mercredi 10 janviers 2004 a 8heures du matin  
  
Sussan entra dans la chmabre avec un bouquet et un boite de chocolat a la main  
  
Susan: Joyeux anniversaire Abby , je suis presque certiane d'etre la premiere a etre venut de voir ce ma....( elle se rendit compte qu'un bippp retentissait dans la piece, Abby eteait en arret)  
  
Susan : non,(elle se precipita dehors) Carter vite elle est en arret...  
  
Susan: vite on charge a 300...on degage  
  
Carter: Susan arrete sa ne sert a rien...  
  
Susan: ne dit pas n'importe quoi!( elle etait au bord des larmes)  
  
Carter:Susan elle ne voulait pas allez mieux, elle voulait s'en aller ( son gorge se noua)  
  
Susan: Non ( elle pleurait) Ce n'est pas possible, on reesaye, chargez a 360...on degage  
  
Carter la prit par le bras  
  
Carter: elle voulait mourrir!!! elle n'a pas prit les medicaments qu'on lui avait donner, elle savait se qui se passerait si elle ne les prennaient pas...Susan c'est fine, elle est partie  
  
Susan eclata en sanglots puis carter  
  
La haut dans le ciel...  
  
Abby: Lukas je t'es retrouvé ( Lukas se retourna et la vit, il sourriat,mais il etait etonné de la voir)  
  
Lukas: que fait tu ici, tu ne devait pas mourir, il faut que tu y retourne...  
  
Abby regarda autour d'elle et sentit quelque chose de bizzar  
  
Abby: Comment se fait il que je marche, je suis paralysée  
  
Lukas: Pas ici, ici personne n'est blésé, les aveubles voient, les paralysés marchent...mais il faut que tu retours la bas, il te reste encore quelque minutes avant de mourir definitivement  
  
Abby: il n'es pas question que je retourne la bas sans toi!  
  
Lukas: tu as carter... et tu reconstruiras ta vie...  
  
Abby: je ne veut pas de Carter, je te veut toi, et comment peut tu dire que je reconstruirais ma vie...sa me seras impossible  
  
Lukas: mais...  
  
Abby: Ma vie seras dans un fauteil a pleuré ta mort, je n'apelle pas sa une vie, Lukas je t'aime et je suis prete a s'accrifié ma vie pour toi mon amour...  
  
Lukas la pris dans ses bras et ils s 'embrasserent passionement, puis ils se regarderent . Un leger bip arrivit dans les oreilles d'Abby, puis le bippp s'intensifit  
  
Abby ouvrit legerement les yeux, puis eteignit le reveil, il etait 7 h00..ce n'etait qu'un reve pensa t'elle un simple reve...Quelqu'un etait a coté d'elle, comme tous les matins , elle se retourna et vit l'homme de sa vie...Lukas, qui l'enlacait  
  
Lukas: bien dormit mon amour?  
  
Puis la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et trois enfants apparurent  
  
les trois en meme temps:Mamans , papas!!( et ils sauterent sur le lit et vinrent se collés a eux  
  
Si lukas etait alongé a coté d'Abby dans le lit c'est tout simpliment parce qu'il etait son mari depuis bientot 5 ans et les petits demons a cotés d'eux etaient leurs enfants, Chloé 5ans , May et Liz 3 ans.  
  
Fin!!!!! 


End file.
